


Do You Ever Shut Up?

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel is annoying, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam's many bitchfaces, mentions of Destiel, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Bringing Gabriel along on a hunting trip alone was a bad idea. Sam can't get anything done with the archangel always annoying him, not even researching. Guess there's only one way to shut him up.- my notes arent working so this is just something I wrote real quick at 4 am-
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 47





	Do You Ever Shut Up?

"Would you cut that out Gabriel?" Sam was working on a case. Well, trying to work on a case. Research was incredibly difficult with the archangel constantly annoying him. 

"What? I wasn't doing anything." 

Sam threw him a bitchface, only to get a sly smile in return. "You keep humming that stupid song. So just- stop." 

Both of them kept their expressions, Gabe thinking for a second. "Why? It's our song, isn't it?"

The hunter slammed his computer closed, "Our song? Your joking, right?" 

Gabriel's smile started to fade, "No...?" he tilted his head at his response.

"No, Gabriel. This is NOT our song, we don't even have a song! Why would I want to be reminded of Mystery Spot?!" 

The cosmic being looked smaller than usual, "I thought we got over that?" 

Sam huffed , "I said we got over that. W-why does it even matter? We're barely even friends." 

He picked up his computer and went over to the beds, why did he agree to let Gabriel go on this hunt with him, alone?

"Wait, what? Barely even friends?!" 

Completely ignoring the obvious fact Sam moved to get away from him, the angel stands up and flops onto the other bed, facing the hunter, "Come onnnn Samshine, I'm like, your best friend." He's quiet, only scrunching his brow, thinking for a second. 

"Ahhh, see, your processing it. I mean, think about it, who else is your BFF like me? And don't say Cassie, cuz we all know you two are only friends cuz he's banging your brother." 

Another bitchface, another smile. "Aha! I'm right!" 

"God, do you ever stop talking?" Sam tried glaring at Gabriel, but couldnt keep a smile from creeping on his face. The hunter swung his legs and sat up facing Gabe, placing his computer to the side. The angel barely even notice him moving, too occupied in his ego. 

"Hey! Leave my Pops outta this. And no, Sam-I-am, I don't, and I never will! Not even if-" 

Sam grabbed his face and pulled him forwards, kissing only once, quick and rough. "-Yeah, not even that?"

Gabriel sat there wide eyed, still processing what happened. "I uhhh... you know what? Nope. Nuh uh... did not see that one coming." He huffed out a breath of air and looked to the side, not doing a very good job at hiding his smile.

"Oh and by the way, I found out how to kill the damn thing, lamb's blood."

Gabe let out a still breathless laugh, "Well duh, I could've told you that." 

Sam tossed the laptop on the nightstand and stretched. 

"Soooo... you done with researching?" 

The taller man shrugged, "I guess, why do you ask-" 

There was no time to even finish the sarcastic question before the archangel threw himself onto Sam.


End file.
